


Dormitory Dalliance

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Series: Lelouch of the Impregnation [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, OC Stand-In - Freeform, School Swimsuits, School Uniforms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Another location brings another secret.





	Dormitory Dalliance

Ashford Academy Women's Dormitories, 20:25 hours.

Sophie Wood was sitting on her bed waiting for Lelouch to arrive. She had asked him to come to her room while Shirley was with Nunnally in the Student Council clubhouse. Sophie was currently wearing her school uniform and wondering if he would actually come when a girl with blonde hair wearing her Ashford Academy swimsuit entered the room and said, "The name's Erica Palmer. Are you waiting for someone to arrive, Sophie?"

"As a matter of fact I am, Erica. I'm waiting for Lelouch Lamperouge to come here so that he can claim me like he did with Miya and Shirley. I'm guessing that you want him to make you his woman just like me, if I'm not mistaken?" Sophie replied.

"That is my intention, truth be told."

"We won't have any problems then."

Two minutes passed by afterward without either of the girls thinking of a topic to discuss when they heard a knock on the door. Lelouch voice could then be heard asking, "Are you in there, Sophie? You did ask for me to stop by your dorm room tonight."

Sophie replied, "Oh yes, please come inside Lelouch."

The door was opened and Lelouch stepped inside before closing the door after himself. He then noticed that Erica was in the room and said to her, "Hello there, Erica Palmer. Might I ask why you're here?" as a light blush formed on his face.

"It's quite simple, Lelouch. Sophie and I both want you to make us your women like you did with Miya and Shirley." Erica replied as her face also began to blush.

Lelouch was speechless for a few moments and then Sophie asked, "Do you object to taking us as your women?"

"No, I don't Sophie." Lelouch answered.

"Then please fuck a baby into each of us, Lelouch!!" Erica shouted as she got on Sophie's bed and began to shake her ass at the black-haired male.

"This was quite a surprise, but I'm glad that it's happening.' Lelouch said as he removed his clothes and underwear, exposing his baby maker.

'He's even bigger than normal! I guess that the porn magazine was right about men having more than one woman at once while engaging in sexual intercourse.' Sophie thought as she watched Lelouch shift Erica's swimsuit aside before inserting his penis into her vagina then start to pound Erica doggystyle for a few minutes.

"I'm cumming!!" Erica shouted as her vagina clamped down on Lelouch's penis. He merely grunted as he shot a load of semen into Erica. Once he was done riding out his orgasm, he removed his penis and laid down on his back.

"Well now, a bit exhausted from pounding Erica aren't you, Lelouch? That's alright, I'll just mount you." Sophie said as she grabbed the bottom of her skirt and raised it in front of Lelouch, letting him see her aroused lower lips before she impaled herself on his cock.

"Sophie and I sometimes have a bit of perverted fun with the Fantasy Seduction Club, often penetrating other girls with strap-on dildos. That's why our hymens are already broken." Erica said as she removed her swimsuit and got behind Sophie before beginning to grope the light purple haired girl's breasts.

Sophie moaned as she felt Erica grope her breasts and reflexively began to grind her hips together, which got a moan from Lelouch before he began to thrust inside of her from below as he got to a sitting position. She then asked him, "Since we've gotten started now Lelouch, why don't you be a good boy and grab my hips?"

Lelouch merely grunted as he grabbed Sophie's hips, making her continue grinding them together even as Lelouch's thrusts picked up in pace and intensity. This continued for a few more minutes and then the light purple haired girl said, "I'm about to cum, love."

"Same here." Lelouch replied as he felt his hips buckle.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh!!" Sophie moaned as she came.

"Sophie!!" Lelouch shouted as his balls bloated before his penis began pumping and shooting thick ropes of cum into her vagina, almost guaranteeing pregnancy. The thought that he would be knocking up Shirley's roommate made Lelouch fire a few more spurts of semen into her, making Sophie moan ecstatically.

Sophie remained where she was seated for a few moments and then Lelouch lifted her up and off his penis, making a popping sound as he pulled out of her before laying her down on the bed.

"Le- Lelouch, that was some excellent lovemaking that we recently engaged in." Sophie stated as she continued to lie down on her bed.

"Indeed it was, Sophie. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to the Student Council Clubhouse." Lelouch said as he got himself dressed before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Erica Palmer is not an OC


End file.
